The present invention relates to growth factors, particularly to isolation of a polypeptide growth factor similar to a family of factors including known fibroblast growth factors (FGFs). This invention also relates to construction of complementary DNA (cDNA) segments from messenger RNA (mRNA) encoding the novel growth factor. Further, this invention pertains to synthesis of products of such DNA segments by recombinant cells, and to the manufacture and use of certain other novel products enabled by the identification and cloning of DNAs encoding this growth factor.
Growth factors are important mediators of intercellular communication. These potent molecules are generally released by one cell type and act to influence proliferation of other cell types (James, R. and Bradshaw, R. A. (1984), Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53, 259-292). Interest in growth factors has been heightened by evidence of their potential involvement in neoplasia (Sporn, M. B. and Todaro, G. J. (1980), N. Eng. J. Med. 303, 878-880). The v-sis transforming gene of simian sarcoma virus encodes a protein that is homologous to the B chain of platelet-derived growth factor (James, R. and Bradshaw, R. A. (1984) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53, 259-292; Doolittle, R. F., et al. (1983) Science 221, 275-277). Moreover, a number of oncogenes are homologues of genes encoding growth factor receptors (James, R. and Bradshaw, R. A. (1984) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53, 259-292). Thus, increased understanding of growth factors and their receptor-mediated signal transduction pathways is likely to provide insights into mechanisms of both normal and malignant cell growth.
One known family of growth factors affecting connective tissue cells includes acidic fibroblast growth factor (aFGF), basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF), and the related products of the hst, and int-2 oncogenes.
Further, it is known that some growth factors, including the following, have heparin-binding properties: aFGF (Maciag, T., Mehlman, T., Friesel, R. and Schreiber, A. B. (1984) Science 225, 932-935; Conn, G. and Hatcher, V. B. (1984) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 124, 262-268); bFGF (Gospodarowicz, D., Cheng, J., Lui, G.-M., Baird, A. and Bohlen, P. (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81, 6963-6967; Maciag, T., Mehlman, T., Friesel, R. and Schreiber, A. B. (1984) Science 225, 932-935); granulocyte/macrophage colony stimulating factor (James, R. and Bradshaw, R. A. (1984) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53, 259-292); and interleukin 3 (James, R. and Bradshaw, R. A. (1984) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53, 259-292). Each of these polypeptide factors is produced by stromal cells (James, R. and Bradshaw, R. A. (1984) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53, 259-292, Doolittle, R. F., Hunkapiller, M. W., Hood, L. E., Devare, S. G., Robbins, K. C., Aaronson, S. A. and Antoniades, M. N. (1983) Science 221, 275-277, Roberts, R., Gallagher, J., Spooncer, E., Allen, T. D., Bloomfield, F. and Dexter, T. M. (1988) Nature 332, 376-378). Such factors appear to be deposited in the extracellular matrix, or on proteoglycans coating the stromal cell surface (James, R. and Bradshaw, R. A. (1984) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53, 259-292, Roberts, R., Gallagher, J., Spooncer, F., Allen, T. D., Bloomfield, F. and Dexter, T. M. (1988) Nature 332, 376-378). It has been postulated that their storage, release and contact with specific target cells are regulated by is this interaction (Roberts, R., Gallagher, J., Spooncer, E., Allen, T. D., Bloomfield, F. and Dexter, T. M. (1988) Nature 332, 376-378, Vlodavsky, I., Folkman, J., Sullivan, R., Fridman, R., Ishai-Michaeli, R., Sasse, J. and Klagsburn, M. (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84, 2292-2296).
It is widely recognized, however, that the vast majority of human malignancies are derived from epithelial tissues (Wright, N. and Allison, M. (1984) The Biology of Epithelial Cell Populations (Oxford University Press, New York) Vol. 1, pp. 3-5). Effectors of epithelial cell proliferation derived from mesenchymal tissues have been described (James, R. and Bradshaw, R. A. (1984) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53, 259-292, Doolittle, R. F., Hunkapiller, M. W., Hood, L. E., Devare, S. G., Robbins, K. C., Aaronson, S. A. and Antoniades, M. N. (1983) Science 221, 275-2772, Waterfield, M. D., Scrace, G. J., Whittle, N., Strooband, P., Johnson, A., Wasteton, A., Westermark, B., Heldin, C.-H., Huang, J. S. and Deuel, T. F. (1983) Nature 304, 35-39), however, their molecular identities and structures have not been elucidated.
In light of this dearth of knowledge about such mosenchymal growth factors affecting epithelial cells, it is apparent that there has been a need for methods and compositions and bioassays which would provide an improved knowledge and analysis of mechanisms of regulation of epithelial cell proliferation, and, ultimately, a need for novel diagnostics and therapies based on the factors involved therein.
This invention contemplates the application of methods of protein isolation and recombinant DNA technologies to fulfill such needs and to develop means for producing protein factors of mesenchymal origin, which appear to be related to epithelial cell proliferation processes and which could not be produced otherwise. This invention also contemplates the application of the molecular mechanisms of these factors related to epithelial cell growth processes.
The present invention relates to developments of protein isolation and recombinant DNA technologies, which include production of novel growth factor proteins affecting epithelial cells, free of other peptide factors. Novel DNA segments and bioassay methods are also included.
The present invention in particular relates to a novel protein having structural and/or functional characteristics of a known family of growth factors which includes acidic fibroblast growth factor (aFGF), basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) and the related products of the hst, and int-2 oncogenes. This new member of the FGF polypeptide family retains the heparin-binding properties of the FGFs but has evolved a unique target cell specificity. This growth factor appears to be specific for epithelial cells and is particularly active on keratinocytes. Therefore, this novel factor has been designated xe2x80x9ckeratinocyte growth factorsxe2x80x9d (KGF). Notwithstanding its lack of activity on fibroblasts, since it is the sixth known member of the FGF polypeptide family, KGF may also be referred to as FGF-6.
Accordingly, this invention relates, in part, to purified KGF or KGF-like proteins and methods for preparing these proteins. Such purified factors may be made by cultivation of human cells which naturally secrete these proteins and application of isolation methods according to the practice of this invention. These proteins can be used for biochemical and biological studies leading, for example, to isolation of DNA segments encoding KGF or KGF-like polypeptides.
The present invention also relates to such DNA segments which encode KGF or KGF-like proteins. In a principal embodiment, the present invention relates to DNA segments, which encode KGF-related products, consisting of: human cDNA clones 32 or 49, derived from polyadenylated RNA extracted from the human embryonic lung fibroblast cell line M426; recombinants and mutants is of these clones; and related DNA segments which can be detected by hybridization to any of the above human DNA segments, which related segments encode KGF-like proteins or portions thereof.
In the practice of one embodiment of this invention, the DNA segments of the invention are capable of being expressed in suitable host cells, thereby producing KGF or KGF-like proteins. The invention also relates to m-RNAs produced as the result of transcription of the sense strands of the DNA segments of this invention.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a recombinant DNA molecule comprising a vector and a DNA of the present invention. These recombinant molecules are exemplified by molecules comprising a KGF cDNA and any of the following vector DNAS: a bacteriophage xcex cloning vector (exemplified by xcexpCEV9); a DNA sequencing plasmid vector (e.g., a pUC variant); a bacterial gene expression vector (e.g., pKX233-2); or a mammalian gene expression vector (such as pMMT).
In still another embodiment, the invention comprises a cell, preferably a mammalian cell, transformed with a DNA of the invention. Further, the invention comprises cells, including insect cells, yeast cells and bacterial cells such as those of Escherichia coli and B. subtilis, transformed with DNAs of the invention. According to another embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the transforming DNA is capable of being expressed in the cell, thereby increasing in the cell the amount of KGF or KGF-like protein encoded by this DNA.
The primary KGF translation product predicted from its cDNA sequence contains an N-terminal hydrophobic region which likely serves as a signal sequence for secretion and which is not present in the mature KGF molecule. In a most preferred embodiment of the gene expression aspect of the invention, the cell transformed by the DNA of the invention secretes the protein encoded by that DNA in the (truncated) form that is secreted by human embryonic lung fibroblast cells.
Still further, this invention contemplates KGF or KGF-like proteins produced by expression of a DNA of the invention, or by translation of an RNA of the invention. Preferably, these proteins will be of the secreted form (i.e., lacking an apparent signal sequence). These protein factors can be used for functional studies, and can be purified for additional structural and functional analyses, such as qualitative and quantitative receptor binding assays.
Moreover, the ability to produce large quantities of this novel growth factor by recombinant techniques will allow testing of its clinical applicability in situations where specific stimulation of growth of epithelial cells is of particular importance. Accordingly, this invention includes pharmaceutical compositions comprising KGF or KGF-like polypeptides for use in the treatment of such conditions, including, for example, healing of wounds due to burns or stimulation of transplanted corneal tissue.
According to this embodiment of the invention, the novel KGF-like proteins will be protein products of xe2x80x9cmodifiedxe2x80x9d DNAs and mRNAs of the invention, or will be modified or genetically engineered protein products. As a result of engineered mutations in the DNA sequences modified KGP-like proteins will have one or more differences in amino acid sequence from the corresponding naturally occurring xe2x80x9cwild-typexe2x80x9d proteins. According to one embodiment of this aspect of this invention, the modified KGF-like proteins will include xe2x80x9cchimericxe2x80x9d molecules comprising segments of amino acid sequences of KGF and at least one other member of the FGF peptide family.
Ultimately, given results of analogous successful approaches with other peptide factors having similar properties, development of such chimeric KGF-like polypeptides should lead to superior, xe2x80x9csecond generationxe2x80x9d forms of KGF-like peptides for clinical purposes. These modified KGF-like products might be smaller, more stable, more potent, and/or easier or less expensive to produce, for example.
This invention further comprises novel bioassay methods for determining expression in human cells of the mRNAs and proteins produced from the genes related to DNA segments of the invention. According to one such embodiment, DNAs of this invention may be used as probes to determine steady state levels or kinetics of induction of related mRNAs. The availability of the KGF-related cDNA clones makes it possible to determine whether abnormal expression of this growth factor is involved in clinical conditions characterized by excessive epithelial cell growth, including dysplasia and neoplasia (e.g., psoriasis or malignant or benign epithelial tumors).
This invention also contemplates novel antibodies made against a peptide encoded by a DNA segment of the invention. In this embodiment of the invention, the antibodies are monoclonal or polyclonal in origin, and are generated using KGF-related polypeptides from natural, recombinant or synthetic chemistry sources.
The antibodies of this invention bind specifically to KGF or a KGF-like protein which includes the sequence of such peptide, preferably when that protein is in its native (biologically active) conformation. These antibodies can be used for detection or purification of the KCP or KGF-like protein factors. In a most preferred embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the antibodies will neutralize the growth promoting activity of KGF, thereby enabling mechanistic studies and, ultimately, therapy for clinical conditions involving excessive levels of KGF.